


The Bench

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: Hunger [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dark Derek, Feeding, Gags, M/M, Omega Stiles, Rough Sex, themes of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek find the omega in the woods, now he just have to convince it to stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bench

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prelude to the others.

Derek comes home to the smell of warmth and come. The full moon is still pumping his blood around hot underneath his skin and he prowls forward until he find the source, finds the little omega bound prettily for him to claim. He doesn’t remember why it’s there right now, but he knows it’s okay, the omega is his.

The omega smells like him.

He finds where the scent of his seed is riches and plows inside, waking it with his cock. It sobs around the gag as Derek knots it, his teeth showing his claim on its body. He fills it up again, rutts against it with his knot pulling between them. Once the moon subsided from his head he has enough of a mind to find a plug, heavy and made out of glass. He fingers the come that has run out of its gaping hole inside again, and puts the plug inside it, keeping him deep inside its core.

**

He found it in the forest in one of his traps, and it had smelled so delicious that he had pressed it down against the forest floor and mounted it, his fangs locked around it’s neck. The overpowering command of an Alpha had made it easy for him to carry it home.

He had first been confused what to do with it, because it didn’t react like him and when he looked away it tried to slip away, slink back into the forest. When he finally had had enough he went to the shed outside and took out one of his family old breeding benches. He put it beside his bed where he could smell the omega and it could get used to his smell. He didn’t really enjoy company, had lived alone for so long. But if he could teach the omega to listen to him, to follow his rules it could be perfect.

It wriggled when he strapped it down on its belly, and he fell asleep to the soft sound it made behind the gag. It wasn’t before the second day it had finally tired itself out by struggling, Derek had been kind enough to put balm on the red marks around its throat and ankles where the bond had rubbed. It became more pleasant for both of them when he mounted it, its little cock plumping out and spilling all over itself when Derek took the cock in his palm. Its puffy hole clenching greedily around the plug when Derek feed it inside the omega once more.

He knew how to hunt, he knew how to kill, still he had hard time understanding how to make it curb to his will. But he thinks he was getting there.

**

He prepared a feeding bottle in the kitchen, with a special brand of gruel that was meant for young omegas. The omega still watched him, but it lowered its eyes when he flashed his, and Derek thinks that he kind of got a hand on it. It wouldn’t be much time before the omega would be his.

He seated himself in front of the omega as he jerked himself off, coming inside the bottle before closing it and shaking. He stepped forward and unclipped the gag from the omega.

The distressed noise turned into a keening, and then a low ,”no, no, no.”

That was good, that meant that the omega was breaking. He pushed the bottle into the omegas mouth with a  demand to “suck” and watched as the omega’s face burned with humiliation as it sucked down the gruel, tasting the Alpha on its tongue.

Derek held the bottle so it could feed, the other caressing its hair and neck where his claim had been bitten in.

He took the bottle once it was finished and strapped the rubber gag into its mouth again. He stepped between its spread legs, Derek had already stuffed it full with his seed on six different occasions since he strapped it down. It made a unhappy noise when he pulled the plug out, its hole gaped open and he pressed inside until his balls met its rump.

Its hole was just as snug around him as the first time it had been in the forest, and it was pliant and quiet as he rams inside it with powerful thrusts, the bench creaking. Derek wondered how many times the omega had hoped for the thing to break, but it never had. After coming he put the plug inside it again.

He was going to fill it up until either its mind or body accepted him as Alpha.

**

Derek liked its tits, liked to play with the buds until the flesh turned red and sore. He tried sucking on them once, but it didn’t have the effect he wanted to. The omega cried so prettily after Derek had rolled the nipples in mouth and Derek had jerked it off softly with a kind hushing as it sobbed out its release.

He cleaned its come of with his tongue, and later that evening let it nibble on the meat he had prepared for himself.

**

It was on the sixth day when it finally broke.

He made it suck the come out of his cock before feeding it the gruel, then he fucked his come deeper inside it before plugging it up again. He had left and come back with a book he read leaning against the breeding bench. The whimpering suddenly turned into garbling, at first he had smacked its thigh to silence it, which only worked for a little while until it started again.

He turned around and quirked an eyebrow at it. Bleary whisky eyes looked pleadingly at him.

“You want to say something?”

The omega nodded, Derek sighted but took the gag out, watched with interest as it licked its dry lips.

It looked down to the ground, the sweet submission making Derek rumble, as it said, “Alpha.”

“You want to come out of there?” Derek asked.

It paused, thinking. Derek knew that the omega he caught was smart, “anything you want, Alpha.”

Derek smiled, leaned forward to kiss his bitemark.

“Good,” he said, before putting the gag back inside again and returned to his book. The omega would listen now, but still had to be taught that there were clear rules.

**

Its name was Stiles, and he followed Derek’s rules so sweetly when he was told what to do. It had no one in the world, its last pack overrun by an Alpha pack, and that was fine because that meant that it had to stay with Derek.

Stiles limbs still sore and useless from the long time in the breeding bench, was pliant and quiet as Derek washed him thoroughly. He took out the plug and fingered out the old come inside of Stiles’ hole, but when they returned to the bed he pushed inside Stiles again and tied them together before sleeping.

(Derek put the breeding bench back in the shed the next day. Stiles would learn that if he did what Derek asked of him he would be rewarded.)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This just started out as some random self indulgence, but I think that this series is one of my favorites.


End file.
